Bone remodeling is the dynamic process whereby skeletal mass and architecture are renewed and maintained. This renewal and maintenance is a balance between bone resorption and bone formation, with the osteoclast and the osteoblast considered the two key participants in the remodeling process. The osteoclast initiates the remodeling cycle by resorbing a cavity in the bone which is subsequently refilled when the osteoblast synthesizes and deposits new bone matrix into the excavation. The activities of osteoclast and osteoblast are regulated by complex interactions between systemic hormones and the local production of growth factors and cytokines at active remodeling sites.
Imbalances in bone remodeling are associated with such conditions as osteoporosis, Paget's disease, and hyperparathyroidism. Osteoporosis, characterized by a decrease in the skeletal mass, is one of the most common diseases of postmenopausal women and is often the cause of debilitating and painful fractures of the spine, hip and wrist.
Approximately 25% of all postmenopausal women suffer from osteoporosis, and it is generally accepted that the etiology of the disease involves the reduction of circulating estrogens (Komm et al., Science 241:81-84, 1988). Komm et al. further report that the proportion of caucasian women in the United States who are at risk for a hip fracture is 15%, or 247,000 hip fractures per year in women over the age of 45.
The costs of osteoporosis, both personal and financial, are enormous. In 1984, 145,000 in-patient fracture reductions and 107,000 hip arthroplasties and replacements were performed on American women over 65 years of age. Among patients who lived alone prior to hip fracture, 15% to 20% required long-term care as a result of the fracture and one year after the fracture had still not regained their independence. The total financial cost of osteoporosis treatment, including fractures, in the United States in 1986 was 7-10 billion dollars (Peck et al., Am. J. Med. 84:275-282, 1988).
Bone loss associated with osteoporosis has been arrested by the administration of exogeneous estrogens. To be effective, estrogen therapy must begin within a few years of the onset of menopause, and should continue for 10 to 15 years, according to Thorneycroft (Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 160:1306-1310, 1989). While there are several different types of estrogens, 17-.beta.-estradiol is the primary estrogen found naturally occurring in premenopausal women and is often the compound of choice for therapeutic use. At the recommended dose, however, there are significant side effects, the most disturbing being the well-established correlation of estrogen therapy with endometrial and breast cancers. The incidence of carcinoma is both dose-dependent and duration-dependent.
Avoidance of the cancer risk has been achieved by the concomitant use of a progestogen with estrogen. This combination, however, causes menses to return, which many women find unacceptable. A further disadvantage is that the long-term effects of the progestogen have not been fully determined. Thus, a large population of women require alternatives to hormone replacement therapies that can safely prevent the rapid bone loss that accompanies the menopause.
Centchroman is a non-steroidal compound known to have antiestrogenic activity. It is in use in India as an oral contraceptive (see, for example, Salman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,622; Singh et al., Acta Endocrinal (Copenh) 126:444-450, 1992; Grubb, Curr. Opin. Obstet. Gynecol. 3:491-495, 1991; Sankaran et al., Contraception 9:279-289, 1974; Indian Patent No. 129187). Centchroman has also been investigated as an anti-cancer agent for treatment of advanced breast cancer (Misra et al., Int. J. Cancer 43:781-783, 1989), but has not previously been shown to have an effect on bone resorption.
There remains a need in the art for compositions and methods useful in reducing bone loss, in particular bone loss associated with osteoporosis. There is a further need for such compositions that lack the undersirable side effects of estrogens. The present invention provides such compositions and methods and also provides other, related advantages.